Another Try
by UnactiveAccount-ActingArchive
Summary: I love her and I just let her slip through my fingers. I watch her walk away from me and I still can't get over how perfect she looks, even when she is leaving me for good.
1. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own C:KND. I'm revamping the ending because I agree that it was rushed. Anyway enjoy my first real story. Oh, and I know I'm early but have a very happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

"It's over Wally. I'm done dealing with you. You're forgetful and possessive." My girlfriend said to me. As she said these words my heart broke in two.

"Kuki, I know I can be stupid but I love you. I've made mistakes in the past but if you give me another chance I can make it up to you. I'm on my knees here." I pleaded literally on my knees.

"You made mistakes? You kissed my sister last week!" Kuki accused.

"It wasn't like that! I was drunk and made my way to your house. I passed out and when she tried to wake me up I kissed her, but I thought she was you!" I clarified.

"That doesn't make anything better! So you're telling me you got drunk? That doesn't make me feel better Wally."

"Kuki, I'm sorry alright! I promise you I will make it up to you." I was desperate at this point.

"Wally please get up, you're making a scene. I've given you so many chances but you always screw them up. I tried to have a relationship with you. I really thought we could make things work, but it was a fallacy in my head."

"It was a what? What is a fallacy?" I asked perplexed.

"Fallacy, a fantasy or a – ugh, I'm done explaining myself. I'm just done. I'm sorry Wally."

Kuki shut her locker and left me standing there in disbelief. I love her and I just let her slip through my fingers. I watch her walk away from me and I still can't get over how perfect she looks, even when she is leaving me for good. I felt a presence behind me so I turned around.

"Hey Beatles, I saw you and Kuki in a little lovers spat. Is it true you guys are done?" Ace inquired with just a hint of his Spanish accent.

"What does it matter to you? I doubt she'd go out with someone like you." I snapped.

"Well, I've been her friend for a while. I think she would consider being my girlfriend, I mean I don't forget things like anniversaries, and I don't kiss my girlfriend's sister." Ace said.

"I was completely oblivious to who it was! I was drunk for crying out loud!" I retorted.

"You were drunk, I'm pretty sure you're under aged. I'm sure Kuki didn't like that little fact."

"Whatever dude, honestly this break up won't last. Sure I forget things and do other dumb stuff but she won't be angry for long. I'll wait a day or two until she cools off then I'll call her and we'll be together again." I said unconvincingly. I had trouble convincing myself this.

"Alright Beetles but when she doesn't forgive this time its fair game and I'm going after her."

"Whatever, I need to get to class." I replied and walked away seething trying to stop myself from turning around and punching Ace in the face. Hey, that rhymed. I'm a genius.

* * *

It's been a month and Kuki hasn't even looked at me. I bet if I go to her house she'll have to talk to me. Yea that'll work.

I pulled up to Kuki's house in my piece of crud car. I got out and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. Her father answered the door and looked at me skeptically.

"Um… hello Mr. Sanban uh, is Kuki home?" I said nervously. Her father never liked me.

"You not Japanese caller. Get off my property." He yelled angrily in broken English.

"Sir, its Wallabee Beetles, I dated your daughter for a year." I explained.

"Ah yes, you boy who break my daughter's heart? You no welcome in my home. Leave now." He commanded angrier than before.

"Sir, no disrespect, but can I please come inside? I just want to talk to her." I begged.

"No! Out now, leave and no come back boy." He hollered so I left but I'm not giving up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't completely fail at writing this :/ First time but maybe I'll get better if you guys leave me constructive criticism, heck I'll even take flames if they end up helping my writing. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this fic even though it was cliché and all. Review if you want, if not oh well, the choice is yours. Wow, that was cliché too. I'm just gonna stop typing now.**


	2. The Second Attempt

****

**Disclaimer: The revised second part of my story Another Try (1). I don't own C:KND or a Lamborghini, but if I could own one, it would be C:KND because I'd make enough money to buy a Lamborghini. Hehe, I'm so clever. Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

It's been now two months since Kuki and I broke up. She just started to date Ace. That made me very angry but if I lash out she will just go to him for support, so I stay quiet. Senior Prom is coming up and I want to talk to her. Maybe I can convince her to break up with Ace and go with me. I just got to get her alone. That should be easy, right?

I drive to her house again but I don't go to the door knowing I could never get in. Her father is just too stubborn to give me chance. I sit on her porch instead, waiting for her to get home. When she does there will be no way for her to avoid me. We will have to talk this all out. You know what they say, "What doesn't kill you the first time usually works in the second attempt. Crud, I gotta stop with these clichés.

* * *

I feel a hand shake me. I must have fallen asleep. A quick powernap never hurt anyone though. The hand shook me again. It must be Kuki. Without opening my eyes I leap up and embrace the figure and kiss it full on the lips. I'm then pushed away and I open my eyes. It wasn't Kuki. It was Mr. Sanban.

Can this get any worse? How stupid, I just did the same thing that got me in trouble with Kuki last time. I mean bad enough her father didn't like me when Kuki and I were dating. Now he hates me because I just kissed him. Wait, ugh! I just kissed an old man!

I spit on the ground and rub my lips on my sleeve. Mr. Sanban does the same and starts to yell really loudly in Japanese. I assume he's cursing at me by the look of pure hatred on his old features. Note to self, never get an old Japanese man angry. Suddenly someone came out of the house. I saw that it was Kuki so I ran up to her.

"What happened out here? I heard cursing in Japanese." Kuki questioned.

"This boy kissed me. I was going to tell him to leave." Mr. Sanban explained.

"He did what?" Kuki asked in disbelief.

"It's not like that. I thought he was you!" I defended.

"Again, with the same excuses Wally. Get more creative if you're going to lie to me. I mean first my sister but now my father? You're sick! Who are you going to kiss now because the only person you haven't kissed in my family is my mom?"

"Kuki, I just wanted to talk to you so I could apologize for my mistakes."

"I've had enough talking for today. You better leave before my boyfriend gets here." Hearing her say "my boyfriend" and it not being me made my heart sink.

"Please, just three, four minutes tops. I just want to fix things between us. What we had was special. I'm sure you don't feel the same way you did when you were with me."

"Wally I-" Kuki was interrupted by the engine of a red Lamborghini pulling into the driveway.

Ace steps out of his fancy sports car and removes his sunglasses like those guys in the movies. He is such a tool it's not even funny.

"Why are you here? It's been two months since you and Kuki bear broke up." He questioned.

"Ace, I told you I don't like that nickname." Kuki complained.

"Beatles, answer my question." Ace persisted, ignoring his girlfriend.

"I'm here to get my girl back. She belongs with me." I argued.

"I think Kuki should be with Japanese boy!" Mr. Sanban chimed in.

"Dad, I told you I'm not dating a Japanese guy to appease you and mom." Kuki replied.

"Listen Ace, I don't know who you think you are but your just a rebound for Kuki. She broke up with me then went out with you to get over me." I assumed.

"That is a lie, ella me ama!" (2) Ace yelled reverting to his native language.

"You're going to have to translate for me. I dropped Spanish back in 11th grade." I mocked.

"Ugh, you are such a nuisance, I said she loves me!" Ace screamed, losing his temper.

"Did she ever tell you that?" I asked already knowing the answer is no.

"Well, she didn't say it but I know she does."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here!" Kuki butted in irritably, her face getting red.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Hoagie said appearing out of nowhere. "Man, the tension here is thicker than the smoke comming out of that car's engine." He joked.

"What are you doing here Hoagie?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'm just a comic relief character for this situation." He stated nonchalantly.

"Get out of here!" Ace yelled.

"Alright, alright, jeeze, don't get your panties up in a bunch dude. I'll see you in school." Hoagie said and walked away.

"What was that?" Kuki asked.

"I honestly don't care about… whatever that was. Let's just go to the movies Kuki." Ace declared. "It's like we're in a badly scripted story." He muttered to himself.

"Um… yea Ace. I'm right behind you." Kuki replied following Ace to his car.

"You're honestly going to leave with this guy Kuki? Admit that you still have feelings for me." I called after them.

"Drop it boy." Mr. Sanban said. "You cause enough problem already."

"I'm not giving up Mr. Sanban. Whether you like it or not, Kuki and I are going to be together."

"I pray you not right." Mr. Sanban commented and began to walk into his house. "And get off my property boy or else I call cops!" He warned.

I ran away from the house because I can't afford another strike against me with the cops. Note to self, starting fights on the streets does not fly well with cops. Well, my second attempt didn't work out too well, but you know what they say, third time's the charm. God, why is my whole life a cliché?

* * *

**A/N: (1) ****I decided it would be best to divide the story up and not rush it. Rewritting never hurt anyone.  
****(2)"Ella me ama" means "she loves me" in Spanish.  
Anyway, thanks for reading my probably amateur story. Review if you like, if not plah :P**


	3. Jealousy?

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own C:KND nor will I ever, no matter how many times I wish I will at 11:11. Read and review if you want.**

* * *

Every time I get close to Kuki, Ace is there to intervene and stop any chance I have to talk with her. I'm no longer welcome on Sanban property and whenever I walk past the house Mr. Sanban glares at me through the living room window. Doesn't that guy have anything better to do than sit at home and make sure I don't show up?

Senior Prom is in a week and I don't have a date. Sure I've been asked by plenty of girls being on the football team and all. I used to be short but once I hit my growth spurt the coaches begged me to play. I honestly don't want to go to Prom if I can't go with Kuki. Maybe if I say I'm going with a cheerleader Kuki will be jealous. I'm so smart, she'll hear that I'm with one of the hottest girls in school and she'll be so jealous that she'll dump Ace and then we can be together. This is totally going to work.

* * *

I decided that my jealousy tool will be Kathryn Jenkins, who is one of the hottest girls in school and head cheerleader. I walked to her locker after school. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a short black tank top with heels. I lean against the locker next to hers. When she closed her locker she looked up at my smirking face and she smiled. I act like a cool bad boy in my letterman jacket so she is interested. Also so she doesn't assume that I have ulterior motives.

"Yo, Kathryn what's up?" I said striking up conversation acting nonchalant. Her brown eyes make direct contact with my green ones which throws me off balance but I keep my cool.

"Oh, hey Wally, I'm just like getting ready for Prom and stuff, you?" She asked a little too eagerly flipping her brown hair over her left shoulder.

"Well, I saw you cheering at our last game and I thought we would look good if we went to Prom together. What do you think?" I smirked trying to be as bad boy as possible.

"Well, my parents always like, told me not to get tangled up with a bad boy, but I think you might be like an exception." Kathryn flirted.

"And how is that?" I asked pretending to be interested. Kathryn's face lit up from my reply.

"You are very bad and probably like one of the hottest boys in this dump of a school. While you were off the market for like a while, I figured you'd find your way to me eventually." She explained. Why does she have to say 'like' so much?

"Of course I would, after all you're totally hot and a football player like me deserves the best." I reply cockily. So far I really can't stand this girl. But this plan is bound to work.

"So are we like officially together now?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What do you think?" Man this was easier than I thought.

"In that case, you can like pick me up tonight at like eight at my house." Kathryn winked.

"I might actually show up." I teased.

Kathryn stood on her tippy toes and kissed me goodbye and left. As soon as she walked away I rubbed my mouth on my jacket sleeve. I just have to deal with this for a little while until Kuki sees me with her. Then she will come back to me and we can all have a happy ending. Well, not Ace and Kathryn, but the people who matter will be happy and that's what counts.

I smile knowing that my plan is now in action. As I start to walk to the senior parking lot someone pushes me onto a nearby car. It was none other than Ace.

"I saw you with that cheerleader. Finally realized that you and Kuki can never be again?" Ace said confidently. This is just too good. He's going to tell Kuki what he saw.

"Maybe I'm over Kuki, maybe I'm not. I don't really care what you think." I retorted.

"If you're trying to get Kuki jealous, it won't work." He said angrily and shoved me harder into the car.

"What's the matter Ace? Can't hold down a girlfriend? Do you think you're going to lose her to me _again_?" I mocked. Ace shoved me again and let go of his hold on me.

"I know I'm not losing her to you again. Just watch your back Beatles." Ace replied and walked away.

I'm honestly not afraid of that guy. I walk to my car and sit in the driver's seat. Now for my date with Kathryn tonight, I'll show up half an hour late and maybe take her to the movies.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm working on like a million things at once. I'll see if I can update by Thrusday. Review and tell me what I can improve on or what I'm actually doing right, maybe? Please?**


	4. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I continue to ****manipulate **of these poor characters anyway. What fun! 

**A/N: It's been a while and every time I tried to update, I got an error report and it frustrated me to no end. But I finally found a way around it. I'll try to update more often. For those loyal readers out there I am so very sorry for the major delay. Enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

When I got to Kathryn's house I checked my cell phone. I was an hour late but I didn't care. I honked the horn and she came running out. She must have been waiting at the door. How pathetic really. She got into my car and stared angrily at me.

"What?" I asked acting clueless.

"You're like an hour late! I told you to pick me up at like eight and you show up at like nine!" Kathryn hollered at me. I just smirked in response.

"You're like the biggest jerk like ever!" She finished crossing her arms like a child.

"Hey, you said _like_ eight so I figured any time after eight was fine. You're lucky I showed up because I have gotten so many other offers. I mean I am the most handsome boy in our school after all. I could have chosen some other lucky girl to join me tonight who wouldn't have cared what time I showed up." I retorted. It's true, I did get many offers.

"You know what? Just start driving." She replied beaten.

"What, no _like_ in that sentence?" I mocked.

"Just drive!" She yelled and I did as ordered.

* * *

When we got to the movies she picked out some dumb romanticmovie. I paid for it, being the gentleman I am and all. As we walked into the theater I saw Kuki and Ace sitting in the second row. This is _too_ perfect. I guided Kathryn towards their row and sat right in front of them. I heard their whispers and I smirked. I put my arm around Kathryn and she snuggled up to me.

"This is like perfect Wally. I'm sorry I like got angry before." Kathryn said.

"It's no biggy. I'm just happy we got such great seats." I said, only Kathryn didn't understand what I meant.

"Hey! You idiot! Can you move?" Ace's voice said behind me and I smiled.

"Ace, not here, let's just move." Kuki begged.

"No way Kuki, we were here first. He and his ditsy date should move." Ace stated.

"Hey! I'm not ditsy! Wally, defend me." Kathryn yelled.

"No way, I'm not getting into this." I said. A man came up to us.

"Um, kids, you are going to have to leave the theater because you are disturbing the other viewers. If you don't leave I will have to escort you out." The man said.

"See what you do Beatles? You cause problems all the time." Ace said.

"Whatever." I said walking out of the theater with my arm around Kathryn making sure Kuki could see.

"Like, so much for our night out Wally." Kathryn said.

"Yea, whatever I'll take you home."

"Already, but the night is like, still young and all." Her voice is really starting to annoy me.

"This isn't debatable unless you want to find a different ride home."

"Like whatever."

* * *

I drove Kathryn home and she tried kissing me goodnight. Let's just say she was disappointed when she left my car. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked it. It was a text message from Kuki.

"Hey Wally, I'm glad you found someone else. I hope you are happy, and don't tell Ace I texted you. See you in school." The text read.

She isn't jealous? How can this happen? I mean I went out of my way to find the hottest girl and ask her out. Then when Kuki sees me with her she's happy for me? I don't understand these girls. I got another text message but it was from Kathryn.

"Hey cutie, I know our night like wasn't what we expected but I like can't wait for Prom. See you then." The text read.

Even in text messages she uses like. What is wrong with her honestly? I'm not exactly smart but at least I can have a conversation without saying like every five seconds. Now I have to go to Prom with Kathryn. What's even worse? Kuki wasn't jealous. This didn't happen as I planned. I can't stand Kathryn let alone go to Prom with her. I might just have to kill myself if I hear her say like one more time.

My phone began to ring. I didn't recognize the number but I picked it up anyway. If it's a prank call I want to play along. Maybe this could make me feel better.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Beatles, it's Ace. I have a bone to pick with you." Wow this guy is such a loser. I have a bone to pick with you? Wow.

"And what might it be that I have done?" I asked casually.

"You are going out with Kathryn just because you want Kuki to be jealous." He accused angrily. At least someone realized this.

"You're wrong Ace; I truly care for whatever her name is." I joked.

"You are such a jerk! Just stop trying to get Kuki back because she's happy with me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Exactly how did you get my number?" I questioned.

"I got it off of Kuki's phone. But that's not the point. Just leave well enough alone or else!" He threatened. Leave well enough alone? Did this guy come out of a movie or something?

Whatever, it doesn't matter. While jealousy wasn't the way to get Kuki back, maybe there is another way. If I can prove she still like me then Ace won't have a leg to stand on. Crud, I think Ace's bad remarks have rubbed off on me.

* * *

**A/N #2: I'm sorry for the short chapter but my writer's block has been killer and I literally forced myself to write something for you poor readers. I hope this scrap of probably terrible and pointless writing has appeased you all. Though I don't believe this is my best(Actually I know it isn't) I tried for you all. You see how much I love me readers? Because I love you all, will you show how much you all love me by reviewing to tell me your opinion? Did you like it or did you hate it. Criticism and flames are always fun to read also.**


	5. Important Author's Note

**A/N: So I think this story might be dead in my mind. I mean, I think I completely lost my momentum sadly. I would sit in front of my computer trying to write but I'd get zilch. This isn't my most supported couple so that might be the reason why I lost ideas. **

**If you want this story to stay alive I would definitely need some ideas so please pm me or review with ideas to try to keep this thing alive. If not then I might discontinue it or delete it. I'm sorry for anyone who was really into this story but I think the inspiration just fell out of my mind.**


End file.
